


I miss her

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brothers, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Lloyd’s a good little brother, Loss, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Cole misses his mother. Lloyd is there for him.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	I miss her

**Author's Note:**

> So life has been exhausting. I’ve got two big tests coming up, and my baby cousin just passed away. But I got to watch season 13 of Ninjago over the weekend! It was a nice escape from reality and I really enjoyed it. The “Shintaro Dungeon Whip” is my new favourite Whip.

Lloyd only woke up because he was cold. Somewhere in the middle of the night, he must’ve accidentally kicked his blanket off his bed. He leaned over to pick it up from the floor. 

That was when he noticed Cole’s empty bed and the kitchen light shining in through the crack in the door.

Something was wrong. Lloyd knew that right away. He picked up his blanket, wrapped it around his shoulders, and got up.

He found Cole hunched over at the kitchen table, holding something in his hand. Lloyd stood quietly in the doorway for a moment. Cole made a sound that was suspiciously close to a sniffle.

“Cole?” Lloyd murmured softly.

Cole stiffened and quickly sat up. “Oh, hey Lloyd,” he said, not turning around. He rubbed his sleeve over his face.

Lloyd pulled up the chair next to him. Cole was purposely avoiding his gaze. 

Then Lloyd noticed the photo in Cole’s hand. It was of Cole’s mom.

“Oh buddy,” Lloyd said emotionally, putting a sturdy hand on his friend’s big shoulder. He could feel how hard Cole was trying not to tremble.

“I-I miss her,” he sniffed, failing to stop his voice from shaking with tears. He dropped his head into his hands. “I-I know I’ll see h-her again one day, b-but I. . . I still m-miss h-her.” He inhaled sharply, sobs wracking through him now. He was trying so hard not to be loud. 

It broke Lloyd’s heart. 

Lloyd put his arm around him. “C’mere,” he said gently, pulling Cole into an embrace. 

Cole crumpled in his arms, trembling and crying. 

Lloyd swallowed thickly. “I get it,” he whispered as gentle as possible, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Cole’s spine. “It’s hard.”

Cole’s nodded in his shoulder, holding his hand over his face. Lloyd hugged him tighter.


End file.
